Türkay Özdemir
: "My opponent is the life itself. I do not fear." : —Türkay Özdemir to Jane Bloxam in the Dueling Room 'Türkay Özdemir '(b. 26 July, 2013) is a half-blood witch born in Turkey, lived and raised in Leicester. She is the only known alive child of Tevfik Özdemir and Hatice Özdemir (née Yıldırım), nothing much is known about her lost brother. She have lost her family and stayed in orphanage for a while before getting accepted into Hogwarts. She is currently a first year Gryffindor House student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . Biography Family lineage : "As it seems there are no one left behind to live with for her, except her reckless muggle father." : —Professor's words to the orphanage employee There is not much information known about her father's family. They were a muggle family and were dealing with muggle works like other muggles. Her father's family were living in a village in Turkey, elderly people who are dealing with things like the garden and the market, making a living from them. Apart from that, she has many cousins from her father's side. The roots of her mother's family is a very old one, and even some were nobles. As it is known, her great-grandparents lost their lives in the global wizarding war. Early life (2013-2019) : "Please mama, never leave me. I love you, please!" : —Türkay's last words to her mother before she dies Türkay Özdemir was born on 26 July, 2013 in Yalova, Turkey, where her parents first time met each other in a rainy day. Her parents wanted her to be born in city that they once lived and imagined their future together. Despite the summer, it was a rainy day when she was born, like when her parents met for the first time. It is unknown if there is a connection with it. She spent her early life innocently, mostly with playing her tiny toys in their home in Leicester city. She loved her parents, and always embraced them, she wanted to never leave them, and wanted them to never leave her alone. She traveled with her mother all the time to parks, neigborhoods and many other places. Her mother wanted to live like a muggle life, because of her love for a muggle. For this reason, Türkay never got chance to know, that one day she may able to become a witch. Her mother did everything to protect Türkay, even when it is necessary, she casted spells to protect her from any coming dangers. Türkay did not had many friends in Leicester, her best friend was her mother. She helped her mother as the only child of the family and over the time that her father started to not care them much. And later he abandoned his family because he cheated his wife and he had to leave. After a time, because of her sorrows, her mother lost her life in front of Türkay. She didn't know what to do, everything was meaningless for her. She hugged her mother tightly, without knowingly, the one last time. For this little heart, it was a very heavy feeling. There was no sense of crying, or any other sensation for her. Later that day with the help of neighbors, they buried her mother and sent her to gardens of heaven. Later, in the night before sleeping, she realized, her mother isn't coming back, it wasn't a dream. It is so real. So she cried and all the time. Their close neigborhoods gave her to orphanage as she could not stay at home alone. She cried so much in the orphanage. Nearby oprhans and authorities were uncomfortable of this. As time passed, this sorrow began to accompany the wind. The windows' glasses were almost starting to break. No one could help her, as she did not listen to anyone. Later, a lady came with a man in a suit. They wanted to talk with Türkay. She was calm that day so she accepted to talk with them. They said, they can help her. They said, there is something she should know. Primary school Her Pets Şanslı A cat she had years ago, died in a car accident. Owl Pet An owl gifted to her by... Leopuff A puff she got before coming to Hogwarts. Relationships Family Parents Her parents were Friends Charlotte "Charlie" Merle Also known as Farty Charlie to Türkay as she heard it from her other housemates. She is Türkay's mentor in mentorship program. She helped Türkay to attend her class. They are also practicing Quidditch together and played in a same match together as a team. Jane Bloxam She is an older year housemate and a friend to Türkay. She helped Türkay to find their common room once. Amelia Isabelle Rosewood She is a Ravenclaw student. She is so friendly to Türkay and helping her with many things, including feeding her with her potions. And they once also traveled together to The Whomping Willow. Essa Josephine Nazari She is a Ravenclaw student in Hogwarts. They met in grand stairs. Ahreum Song Eliisa Cathrine Marie Doveroux Ember Rose Drakonian Category:Gryffindors Category:Students